Discovering a new world! Roxy's great adventure to the dmwa?
by iluv.pickles.9
Summary: Roxy is a nerd, an anime lover, is crazy over Soul eater! Things get strange when Death the Kid comes into her class. What is he doing there? Turns out a long time ago a weapon has been activated in another world and he has to bring it back to the dwma. But it turns out she is the weapon, and she has to get used to her new life at dwma, as the biggest nerd there. Possible romance
1. Chapter 1! Death the Kid comes to town?

**R.P.O.V**

I was sitting on the porch, when I swore I saw it. Gold eyes, black hair, and three white stripes.

_I watch way to much Soul Eater, _I thought. I pushed up my thick, black glasses as my cat walked out beside me and meowed right in my face. _I wish it was real.. _I didn't want to, but my cat was so annoying, so I went inside to feed her. But it's okay...I started to have a creepy feeling I was being watched..

It was a boring Sunday afternoon, the beginning of fall, and I just decided to draw. I also wanted some new drawings from my binder. I'm pretty good at drawing, but I need something to look at in order to do it. I grabbed my Soul eater books, and went back on the porch, the feeling I had earlier now gone, and I started to draw Death the Kid, my favorite character. After about five drawings, I decided to draw a different character, Because I didn't want people to think I was...find out...think...okay you get it..

I ended up drawing Tsubaki, Black*star, and one of Stein. Then it came back...that feeling...the feeling I was being watched. I wanted to draw some more...but...I couldn't do it. I had a weird feeling inside of me. I never felt it before...It was strange...and hard to describe..

I went inside and went to bed thinking of how good my binder will look decked out in Soul eater.

**The next day**

Stein looked cool, with the screw in his head visible and his bloody lab coat I colored red with a crayon..but that's all I had at the time.. Of course he was sitting in his chair, I had to. Black*star and Tsubaki looked good, although I messed up a little on the chains. Her hair had turned into a chain that wrapped around them both that Black*star held at the end, with one of her chain scythes. Then I had a few miscellaneous drawings of Death the Kid.

"Yeah they look pretty good, Ha-ha. That one...is a little weird though.." Said my friend, Kevin, pointing at one of Kid I thought was cute..although..I would never admit that out loud... "Maybe I should take it off!" I said quickly. It was a fan made picture of when Kid was little, or I guess you can say, chibi. "But I liiiiike eeet!" said Kevin. So, I decided to keep the picture. No one really noticed or commented on it, but a lot of people said my drawings were awesome and made those annoying requests for me to draw them something.

I sat down in my seat next to Kevin, when _he _walked in. My eyes went wide in shock. I rubbed them. I looked at my friend, who was just as surprised as I am. I rubbed my eyes. No, he is still there!? No one else was surprised. But that's because they haven't even heard of the show. I'ts a small town, and I guess only me and Kevin were the ones with our minds blown.

Black hair, with only three white stripes on the right side, but not on the left. Gold eyes that can see through your soul, and very, very pale skin. He was dressed, _of course_, how he is always dressed, in his black suit with the white rectangles. He was around 5 feet tall. It couldn't be! Right? Me and Kevin are just seeing things! Maybe its because I was staring at my drawings for so long!

"Class, we have a new student, this is Kid Albarn...Is that really your name Kid? Do you have a nickname..or..."

"No. It's Kid. Kid is my real name. I don't have any nicknames and I prefer to be called Kid."

"Well okay then, Kid...Class, go ahead and read chapter 12, Kid you can go sit where ever you want and try to read and catch up to where were at." , our teacher, gave a strange look.

If I wasn't so shocked, I would laugh because of Kid's name. People are probably gonna think his parents are horrible, naming something so uncreative. Then I was confused...why..why is his last name Albarn? That is not right...not right at all...

He walked over to where me and Kevin were sitting. My drawings! What will he do if he sees my drawings!?

Rushing, I tore every single Soul eater drawing off my binder and shoved them in my pockets as quickly as I could. He gave me a curious look and sat in the empty table next to us.

That was so close...I pushed up my glasses and looked up at Kevin. He just shrugged.

For the rest of the period we just read, while I snuck confused glances at Kid. _Why in the heck...how..how is this happening.._

One time he caught me staring at him. I didn't look away. I gave him a strange and confused look. He just smiled and went back to reading.

_ I. Am. So. Confused._

**Chapter 1 end!~**

**Authors note-** I was bored and really wanted to write a fan fic. . I've never wrote one before and I'm new to the website.. (please remember that!) I know this chapter is short, maybe a little boring..and maybe its bad..I don't know! But thanks for reading. :D Hopefully it will get better soon! And the next chapter ill be longer! You are probably wondering why Kid's last name is Albarn.. no this isn't a MakaxKid... He just cant go to another world named Death the Kid, so he had to figure out a good last name...any way that will be a separate chapter...xD. Well...I hope you liked this.. and please read the next chapter when I write it! ~Iluv.


	2. Chapter 2! Let the games begin?

**Let the games Begin!**

**Day 1- round 1!**

**Secret meeting under the class room table, commences!**

" This is the second day he has been here Roxy. We need to figure out how he got here. Could he be an alien?" asked my friend Kevin.

"Possibly….but not likely…maybe a holographic image!"

"your right! Could be.. Lets poke him to make sure!"

Slowly we peeked out from under the table at "Kid" if that is even his real name… He was reading a book that he checked out from the library this morning. Me and Kevin spied on him as he checked it out. Nothing un usual. But so far we have been completely un able to read the cover.  
We slowly walked behind "Kid" Kevin poked him, but got frightened and quickly fled back to our secret protective base, also known as the class room table. I was about to flee the battle field, when Kid turned around.

"Yes?" He looked up at me with bored eyes.

"Uuummmmm.." I looked back at Kevin quickly, who mouthed the words, "Im sorry...it had to be done…"

"Yes, what is it? Spit it out." He was starting to get annoyed.

"Weeell.." I looked around the room. I was nervous. I didn't know what to say. Im a nervous person and I rarely ever talk to anyone except for Kevin. So just imagine what its like talking to a …. what ever "Kid" is..

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggg!_ YES! SAVED BY THE BELL! Wait till I get my hands on you Kevin… I ran away as quick as I could, slapped Kevin, got my things and shoved them in as fast I could into my backpack, and ran out the door!

"Hey! Wait!" I heard "Kid" shout at me as I rushed away. I pushed up my glasses to look at them. Kevin was shocked at me hitting him, (don't worry..It wasn't hard…) he was so surprised he didn't realize I left him alone with, "Kid." He ran away as quick as he could. He caught up to me and we both looked back at "Kid." Who was calmly walking out the door into the stampede of the hallway. He had an annoyed yet confused look on his face.

Me and Kevin quickly boarded the bus. Safe. We weren't able to see where "Kid." went. I didn't care at the moment, I just wanted to get out of there. I wonder what people will say to me tomorrow...I don't want to know..

**Quest: Death the Kid is a holographic image!?….Failed…**

**Round 2! The next day!**

**Meeting under the class room table! 2!**

"Okay…so he obviously isn't a holographic image…thank you very much!" I scowled at Kevin. How dare he leave me alone with "Kid"

"What about a robot?" he asked. "Very possible. But how do you suggest we find out if he is a robot or not? Because I am NOT digging through his pants looking for a battery…"

Kevin laughed quietly. "Don't worry. Not like that. Maybe get some water on him? He hasn't gone to the drinking fountain or drank any water at lunch."

"Alright. That's a good plan. But I am not the one who is going to dump water on him. I had to talk to him last time. And you left me alone with him. So you are the one who is going to do it. "

"Hey! I _touched_ him. Then you slapped me and left me alone with him. It was even so you get to do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine how about we both do it! At lunch I will "accidentally" bump into you, and then you "accidentally" spill water all over him. That way it seems like an accident."

"Alright! That sounds like a good idea!"

**Round 2! The next day! …some time later…**

**KID.P.O.V.**

"Those kids are quite annoying. Maybe its because that girl likes me. It's really distracting. And she keeps giving me these weird confused looks. Why is she so confused. Maybe she is hinting she needs help, but is to shy to ask. But she has her friend right next to her…maybe they both need help. But either way she is really annoying me. "

"Listen Kid, you don't have time to be messing around. You need to find the weapon before its activated and bring it to the Dwma. If it's activated after we aren't able to bring it back to our world, there isn't much we can do. It's stuck there, and we don't know what the effects might be. Just focus on the mission. Kid, we are counting on you. I know you'll find it somehow. " I hear Sid's voice from the communicator in my ear.

"Right. They just keep distracting me that's all. And how am I supposed to find the weapon anyway? It can be any one of these Kids. "

"Try reading their souls. You might pick up a read on the weapon inside one of them. Then just bring them to Dwma. That's the best tips I can give you right now. "

I sat my tray on the empty table I've been going to. I like being alone. Besides I don't know anyone from this world, other then the two idiots that seem like they cant leave me alone. "Alright. I'll do it."

**R.P.O.V**

Just like we said, we went through with the plan. "Alright. I'll do it." We heard "Kid" say to himself, right before Kevin "accidentally" spilled water on him. "Kid" turned around to look at us. For about five seconds he just stared at us with a mix of a bored, annoyed, and calm look. Water dripped from his now soaking wet hair. Then, he freaked.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I KNOW THAT WAS ON PURPOSE YOU HORRIBLE PEOPLE! NOW IM ALL WET! THANKS A LOT! "  
Me and Kevin just stared at him. He. Was. Really. Mad.

**S.P.O.V**

"Oh, and Kid, there is one more thing you need to know," But he wasn't listening to me. He was busy freaking out at someone. I could hear it over the communicator. It was so loud… "NOW IM ALL WET! THANKS A LOT!"

He started to calm down a bit. "Um Kid?" He still wasn't listening...he was busy crying…

"You heartless monsters…the water here is so unclean and dirty...now I'm all covered in this filth… *sniff* why..why would you *sniff* do that to me… *sniff sniff* so unclean….Damn! I'm so sad! I want to die!" There was a pounding noise. Well. That's enough communication for today. I sipped my coffee. So much for not getting distracted and staying focused on the mission.

**R.P.O.V**

"Kid" was crying. Literally crying. I almost started to feel bad. Almost. He sniffled. "So unclean…"

At this point he was on the floor all curled up pounding on the ground with his fist. "Damn…I'm so sad…I want to die…"  
Me and Kevin walked away very slowly. Then we ran away. Kid went home early. Apparently he walks home. Soon I think I'm going to follow him…

**Quest: Death the Kid is a robot!?…Failed…**

**Round 3! The day after that…**

**Meeting under the class room table 3! Random last attempts?**

"Gosh darn it! He obviously isn't a robot either." I say to Kevin.

"…Time travel?"

"Obviously not.."

We both sighed. Maybe it's just magic or something. Who knows where he came from. I was started getting frustrated and I don't like being so confused.

"Im going to go talk to him!" I got up and walked out of our base over to "Kid."

"Hey, Roxy wait!"

"Kid" saw us coming over to him. He got a really annoyed look in his eye. All of a sudden he was giving us a death glare. It looked so scary…

"If you value your life then get the hell away from me right now."

Me and Kevin screamed. "Back to the base back to the base!" I said running back to the class room table.

I grabbed my book as a shield. Then I ran out leaving Kevin behind to hind in the base.

**On the battle field!**

I used my book as a shield. "Kid" growled at me. "What the hell do you want now!"

"I like symmetry!" I shouted. I flinched, waiting for my death to come.

Death did not come. I waited a second. I slowly put my book down.

"Really? You like symmetry too! So do I. Not many people see the importance of symmetry. You, my friend, will go very far in life, I can tell." Said "Kid."

"Heh-heh..Yeah." I started sweating. I wasn't safe here. This was the war grounds. I cant make stupid mistakes! Just one might cost me my life!

**S.P.O.V**

"Kid, I was gonna tell you yesterday, this is important now listen, you ar-" He wasn't listening to me.

'You, my friend, will go very far in life, I can tell."

What is wrong with Kid. He is totally failing this mission!

**R.P.O.V**

"Kid" smiled and patted my head. "I give you permission to sit by me!"

"Um..okay…thanks…." I grabbed my things and awkwardly sat down by him.

He smiled at me then went to reading. What the heck...he is very gullible isn't he…I spot some of the popular girls smirk at me..one of them frowned.

I scowl at them. They think I like him..I don't…I mean..well… .-.

_Flashback~!_

I was sitting at the table with Kevin when they came over.

"Sooooo Roxy….. Do you like the new guy? I didn't know you liked goth boys. And don't deny it! We all see you staring at him! There is even a drawing of him on your binder."

"What!?" I look at my binder. I didn't forget one did I!? Nothing there.

They giggled. "Do you like goth boys Roxy?"

"No. And I don't like him…" "Kid." isn't goth…well….he is a grim reaper isn't he? But he is here in real life.. So confusing!

"What ever you say!" Then they left. I don't like goth boys…and "Kid" isn't goth… .-. I don't like him… . Well I did like him on the show and well… Oy.

_Flashback over~!_

I scowled and shook my head at them. Then the bell rang. This was getting ridiculous. Am I ever gonna figure out how he got here?

I packed up my stuff, pushed up my glasses, and told Kevin that I was gonna follow "Kid" and see where he goes.

Everyone rushed out. I walked out behind "Kid," as quietly as I could. My jaw dropped. Out there waiting for him was a boy a couple inches taller then him. He had spiky blue hair and very tan skin. Dark green looking eyes and a star tatoo on his shoulder. I immediately recognized who he was. I hid behind the door and watched them.

"Black*star…"

"Oh hey Kid!" He smirked.

"What are you doing here!? Father said specifically that only I come here, since I am a shinigami, the travel is different for me and less dangerous. But you are not. Are you disobeying Father and coming to this world with out permission!?"

The hall was now empty for no one to hear them. I was hiding so they didn't see me. Finally, some answers!

"Heh-heh. Yeah, lord death may have gave this special assignment to you, but you haven't been doing it right! You haven't found the weapon that is being activated here! You've been getting to distracted! So they gave this job to me now!" said Black*star.

So.."Kid"…really is Kid. He came here from a different dimension…to bring back a lost weapon? This Is crazy..

"You Idiot! Why would they pick you! You don't even have soul perception! Im going to send you back! This is obviously some sort of mistake! You will never be able to find the weapon! It could be any of these kids!" I watched in awe as he created a portal. It was so..magical and pretty…The purple colors swirled round in round and a skull adorned the top of it.

"You're stupid Kid. Of course I will be able to find the weapon before its powers are revealed! Im Black*star I can do anything! They totally wanted me here! I didn't want to..But they insisted. A big guy like me can do it easy!"

_~Flashback~!_

**No one's P.O.V.**

Sid scratched his head. "Kid cant handle this mission. We should send somebody after him. "

"No Sid! It is to dangerous for anyone else to travel to a different world" Lord death replied.

"YAHOOOO!" Black*star jumped into the portal.

"No wait Black*star!"

_~Flashback over!~_

**R.P.O.V**

Kid growled at Black*star. He turned off the portal.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Oh crap.

Black*star and Kid both turned to look at me. Their jaws dropped.

"Oh….Hi"

**Quest: Find out Kid's secrets!?….Completed!?**

**Chapter 2 end!~**

**Authors note**: Um…I know… This is so weird! .-. XD Hopefully the story should pick up by the next chapter! Yeah, I made this chapter longer….I think the next chapter might be longer to…I don't know what to say…this is …weird and not my best. XD Well thanks for reading and please favorite/follow and review! :D  
~Iluv


	3. Chapter 3! Running away?

**R.P.O.V**

"Oh…Hi." I heard my words echo through the hallway. Kid and Black*star both looked at me in shock. They didn't move they just stared at me.

"Well I better be going now! Don't want to be late for dinner!" I quickly started walking down the hall trying to escape. But that only got them moving.

"Hey!" Kid tried to grab my arm. I ran just barely put of his grasp. I ran. I tried to run as fast as I could. This was nuts. Crazy. Its just like one never ending dream. This couldn't be happening!

Kid stopped. I looked back and I think he was trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't see Black*star anymore. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I ran faster.

**K.P.O.V**

I just watched her get away. I don't know why. I don't know what to do! I have to call father. Black*star was sent home by Sid for interrupting my mission. This is bad.

I went outside and into the ally to call father.

"Oh hiya Kid! Sup! Hello! Great to see you!~"

"Dad its important. We have a problem."

"A problem? What happened? "

"Im afraid I think someone has found out…about our world."

"About our world? Oh my.. That is important! Who exactly found out?"

"A girl in my class named Roxy. She has black hair and glasses. She is a bit of a nerd. A minute ago I was talking to Black*star and tried to make a portal and send him back, and she saw the whole thing. I think she was spying on me…"

"Theres not much to do about it. But a paradox like this could be very bad. We cant have her know about our world. We are going to have to erase her memory's. "

"Erase her memory's!?"

"Yes. Bring her back to the dwma. We will take care of the rest. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah, but what about the weapon!?"

"Im afraid we cant do anything about that right now. We are running out of time anyway. Im afraid we are too late. But, People knowing about our world is almost more important! Understand?"

"I understand." and at that, the image of my father winked out. I now have a new mission. Finding that girl.

**R.P.O.V**

I was running home. When someone stopped me in the middle of the long ally I had to go down. At first they were a shadow, but then I could make out their features.

White hair, Red eyes, and sharp pointed teeth. I recognized him. It was easy to tell who he is. Even Just his shadow, I knew.

He laughed condescendingly as I stopped running in front of him. "Boy, aren't you in a hurry?"

"Yeah, and I don't want to be late, so If you would excuse me!" I ran past him. He grabbed me. I turned around to face him. He was now frowning at me.

"You don't even have time to talk for a bit? What are you so worried for?"

I tried to shake him off my arm. "I don't want to get into any trouble.." I started to run. All of a sudden His leg came up in front of me and tripped me. I came down to the ground hard, "Oomph!"

"What the crap dude!"

"Careful. If you run you might trip and fall. You don't want to hurt your self." He smiled menacingly.

I looked up at him and scowled. First Kid, Then Black*star. _Now Soul…but he..he is different. What is he doing!? And why?!_

I tried to get up. That hurt like hell. I just barely stood up and glared at him.

"Geez, Im just trying to help. Is that anyway to treat someone for doing that?" He smiled.

I started to run at full force this time. I got past him and a few steps ahead when a scythe flew and stabbed the ground in front of me._ He's trying to stop me from passing?!_

I decide to go home a different way. I turn and run back. Soul appears in front of me. He smiles.

I give a confused look. "What do you want!?"

"Its not what I want. Its what Lord death wants. I need to bring you back to the Dwma."

"Why!?"

"Because. Kid isn't doing his mission right and Black*star cant do it because he's an idiot."

"You must have the wrong person."

"Do you know another person will black hair like yours and glasses? Because I don't." He smiled. "Now, come with me."

"Alright. Fine." I walk up close to him.

"You have made the ri-" I kicked him right where you think as hard as I could.

"GAcKc!" I ran as fast as I could back the way I came. He wobbled slowly after me.

I was close to home. I had gotten away from Soul. But what happens if they find me!?

When I went home I immediately asked if I can stay at my friends house. After a while of begging and phonecalls, I got into my friend Katy's car and was off to her house. Where I had hoped I would be safe.

**Chapter 3 end!~**

**Authors note!~**

I know..this was short…and it took me forever to get it on here…Im just lazy. ;-; Ill try making the next chapter longer! And put them up sooner! :D Um.. My story is so weird. . But thank you for reading! And favoriting/following! Thank you all! I think Im gonna try to start writing this better too...

~Iluv


	4. Chapter 4! Not a weapon?

**K.P.O.V.**

I stood on the porch of what I hoped was Roxy's home. I looked at the address that was on the piece of paper again. This is what the school gave me, so it should be the right place. I knocked on the door again. I hope it wasn't getting to late. The sun already had started to go down and the sky was getting dark. The sun here was strange….It didn't have a face..it didn't laugh..or anything..it was just a ball in the sky..

"Hello..?" a lady answered at the door. She looked at me funny. "What do you need?" The lady was short, and had Dark hair. She had glasses, and little tini wrinkles.

"Is Roxy home…?"

"Um…no she isn't home… she just went to her friends house for the weekend. She will be back on Monday…are you Roxy's friend?" _Crap._ She gave me a puzzled look.

"Yeah..Im Roxy's friend…that's too bad. I was hoping I could talk to her. Well I better get going now…"

"Alright… " and she shut the door as I walked away. Now I was in a hurry. Maybe I wont fail this mission after all. I could sense the weapon. It was somewhere nearby.

**R.P.O.V**

It was the third day I spent here. I went home today. *sigh* I love my friend Katy. We are so alike. I hate having to leave. We were having so much fun!

I sat up from the mattress in her room. She opened her eyes slowly. "Good morning" she mumbled from the spot next to me. I went in the bathroom and changed into my clothes. I packed my bag to go home. I had to go home early today. Katy's mom was gonna drop me off. It was good to be safe for a few days.

"Ow!" Somehow I managed to cut my self. It was a little scratch on my hip. How did I do that? I looked at my elbow. A tini 1 inch sharp black metal looking object protruded from my elbow. What the heck!? I rubbed at it. I looked back at my elbow and it was gone. Something metal must of stuck on to my elbow. It probably fell off somewhere when I rubbed at it. I thought.

"Roxy, uh..there's someone here to pick you up.." I heard my friends mom call me. What!? Who could It be!?  
I walked over to the door to see a girl standing there smiling sweetly. She had blond pigtails. Just seeing her green eyes peeking through the doorway I knew it was Maka.

"Hi!" She laughed and her face was bright, happy and cheerful.

"Oh..let me go and get my things…" I ran in the room, said goodbye to my friend for a minute, and got my things as they talked in the living room.

"You never told me about your cousin. She seems nice."

"Yeah. This is my cousin, Maka." Maka seemed shocked that I knew her name. I smiled at her surprise.

"Well, Bye!" I said to Katy's mom as I walked out the door carrying my backpack. I shut the door behind me. What is my plan…Just go with Maka….We are walking the right way to home for now…when we get to the part which is the turn…Ill run.  
I walked quietly next to Maka, who was smiling and doing an almost walk/skip. She grabbed my hand. What is she doing!?

"Cmon! We don't want to be late!"

"Late for what?!" I gave her a strange look.

"For bringing you back to Dwma of course! You're a weapon!" She smiled happily.

_Oh._

"No."

"You don't want to come?! Dwma is a good place wher-"

"I know." I cut her off. I got my hand away.

"Uh..How did you know my name?"

"The same way I know about Dwma. Its complicated. Now if you excuse me, I have to go, Maka albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn, also known as Death scythe."

She looked shocked at what I knew. I wasn't. I took advantage and ran as fast as I could.

I looked back at her. All she did was shrug her shoulders and watch me.

I ran away all the way home.

**K.P.O.V**

Damn. The weapon..I could feel it..its already starting to activate…. Just a little bit of its blade should be visible now..

**R.P.O.V.**

"Hey Roxy. You're home." I hear my mom say from the Kitchen.

"Hi mom." I dropped my backpack by the door.

Mom came into the living room. "Your friend was here after you left on Friday."

I gave a look. "What friend…Kevin?"

"No…he was a little goth boy…" she replied.

"Goth…boy…" _He isn't goth…_

"Yeah.. He is your friend right? Whats his name?"

"Yes…he is my friend…His name is Kid…"

"Kid?"

"Yup. Weird name huh?" I walked back to my room and got on a coat.

"Sure is.." I hear her whisper, "He is a kind of cute little kid.." But I don't think she wanted me to hear that.

"What did he want?"

"He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Mom.. Im going out for a bit."

"Where?!"

"To go talk...to my friend."

"Alright…just be back…before dark.."

I didn't really want to talk to him. I just wanted them all to just go away. Soul eater wasn't real! It was a show, a book I read. Something I drew, and wrote about, and talked to Kevin about. Not real! It couldn't be!

I was gonna go talk and tell them to leave me alone. Try to convince them I wasn't a weapon, because I wasn't! Get them to disapear.

**K.P.O.V**

I saw her in the street. Roxy, just standing there. Staring at me. I walked over calmly as I can. What was she doing here?!

**R.P.O.V**

"Im not a weapon." I said.

"I know that." He replied calmly, although he gave a puzzled look.

"Then why do you and everyone else keep following me!? I just want you all to leave me alone!"

"Hmm. Says the girl who followed me the whole time I was here."

I scowled.

"Wait…what friends?!"

"You know! Black*star…then Soul…and earlier today...It was Maka…"

"What!?" He was angry and confused. "Anyway I need to bring you back with me to the Dwma."

"But Im not a weapon! Or a miester! Or what ever you think I am!?"

"You are one thing. It doesn't matter now if you're a weapon or not. You're a witness Roxy. You found about the truth of my world and I need to bring you back to get your memory's erased!" He grabbed my arm.

"No way! Im not getting my memory's erased!" I kicked him in the gut and he let go of my arm.

"Eugh! You don't have a choice!" He tried to grab me again. I tried to run. I made it out of his grasp.

"I am not going with anyone!" He grabbed my arms. I purposely backed into him hard and he fell back, letting go.

"Not with Black*star, not with Soul, Not with Maka, and definitely not with you!" I ran and he tried to get up and he pushed me down. I fell and caught myself with my arms. He tried to grab me but I rolled out of the way.

I ran as fast as I could, but he tackled me down. He turned me around and pinned me. I didn't like the position...it was too akward…  
He was about to punch me and knock me out. I closed my eyes and prepared for the blow to come. I couldn't move. He sat on my legs and held down my arms. I was stressed and so didn't like this. I squeezed them shut. My eyes. I waited.

"Im sorry." He said calmly.

I waited. I felt something strange happen all of a suddenly. A weird feeling from inside me. All of a sudden I felt a drop of something fall on to my face. I opened my eyes. It was blood. His blood. I felt something protruding from under me. Two dark metal blades came out from between my shoulder blades and curved around and sliced his sides. It wasn't a deep cut, just two perfectly symmetrical and even scratched on his waist above his hips. He was to shocked by it and didn't land the blow on me. His jaw dropped.

"You…your a weapon."

**Chapter 4 end!~**

**Authors note:** I am horrible at this! XD I have no idea what Im doing. And I don't think I did the chapter very well… I tried to do this as soon as I could, I have to go to my dads for the weekend so I wont beable to update till around Monday. I hope you can stay with me till then! I will try my very bestest best best as I can on the 5th chapter! Thank you so much for reading this aweful fan fiction! :D  
~Iluv


	5. Chapter 5! Planning for the Dwma?

**R.P.O.V.**

"You…you're a weapon." Kid said in a shocked voice. He decided to not hit me, but he was still on top of me and I didn't like it, it was so awkward… He didn't notice the awkward though. Lucky.

"Im..a weapon!?" I was a lot more shocked then he was though. He lives in a world where people weapons exist, where me, only dreams about it.  
He rubbed at the tip of one of my blades. "A little short, your powers aren't full yet. I'm sure when they come in your blades will be much longer and sharper than this." Kid said calmly.

I was kind of fascinated, but I didn't like this position. "Can you get off of me now?" I say nervously and blushing dark.

"Hmm. You wont run away again will you? There isn't any point in doing so because no matter where you are I will always be able find you in his world."

"I wont run away." I say calmly.

"Good." He got off of me. " You've been the weapon all along. I don't think we need to erase your memory's now, but, we will have to take you back to the Dmwa still. You can't stay here, you don't have that much of a choice, you are a weapon and you haven't been able to control your skills yet."

I thought about it. To go to the Dwma, in a different world, in a place I always wanted to go, will I ever see mom again? What will happen? Will I go to the Not class? Or Eat? I can turn into a weapon… I got an idea…I guess…I can stay in the Soul eater world for awhile, check it out, that wont hurt right?

" I know about the N.o.t. class….. don't ask me why…I just do. I am a weapon and I realize I am in the wronf world or something, but I can't just leave everything here behind… N.o.t. is a class for weapons and miesters to control their powers and skills so that they wont be harm or threat to anyone in their daily lives. I will agree to go with you, but I ask to go to that class. Then once I am able to control my abilities, I can keep it a secret and come back here, to my home. That's the only way I will come with you." I say, stumbling over my words a little bit because Im shy and bad at talking to other people.

"Hmm…" He gave it thought for a minute. "I guess we can do that. That is a pretty good idea, and I'll try my best to make it happen. I can't promise anything though." he nodded slightly.

"Um…I don't know how to make them go back in…" I said, reffering to the blades that came out of my back. They appeared to be scythe blades, but there were two, each coming out of the spot right by my shoulder blade. They were a very dark color, black and metal looking. Hey came out straight to a short point at the ground, like where the blade's curve is supposed to start, then they curved around under my arm pits, curving upward to cut where Kid has been and stop at a jagged deadly point. The way the points that the curve starts at are, it was propping me up in a strange way.

The strange feeling I had went away, and the blades disappeared into my back with a _kashunk_ sound. I fell back to the ground with a thud, no longer having the blades prop me up. I wonder what kind of weapon I am, having two scythe like blades.

"Hmm? Oh. That's why we need to take you back to the academy. Shibusen will help you with that." I nodded nervously.

"What happens now?"

" I will take you to there tomorrow. Just pack up for it, I'm not sure how long you will stay there, if we have our deal a year at the most. Don't worry we will allow you to see and visit your parents every once and awhile. Don't mention anything to your parents, friends, or anyone about this. This must be kept a secret. I will handle everything with your mom. Tomorrow, you will be a Dwma student. " He said calmly. He held out his hand to help me up. I took it nervously and blushing.

"O..okay.." I said back.

And that was that. It was settled that I was a student, and a weapon. I wonder if I will get a partner. Who knows. I was nervous but really excited now. I was gonna leave and go to the real dwma! I wonder how hard it will be to climb all of those stairs…I heard it was really hard…

**Chapter 5 end!~**

**Authors note:** Well, that's chapter 5! It was short, maybe a little boring, but, I'm gonna do chapter 6 really soon! Heh-heh.. Im surprised I even made it this far! I have 5 chapters already! Wow! I thought I was gonna give up. Because story's are so hard to begin, but I guess once you've started them, they get easier to write along the way! ~Iluv


	6. Chapter 6! Roxy journeys to Dwma?

**R.P.O.V.**

_Meow._

Crap.

_Meow._

Go away!

_Meeeeeeeeoooooow!_

My cat whined at me. She wasn't gonna stop till I got my lazy butt out of bed and feed her.

_Meow!_

I sighed and got out of bed. Then I rushed out when I realized what was gonna happen today. Kid said he was gonna pick me up early today. We were going back to the Dwma, and I wasn't gonna see my mom for awhile.

I doubled checked to make sure everything was in the bag I packed. I stared at my cat. She stared back at me. No, no you aren't coming with me.  
I wonder when he will get here. My stomach felt funny, I was so nervous. I wondered how he is gonna get things settled with mom. Im going to the Dwma. Will I see Soul and Maka? Will I see Crona and Ragnarok? What about Liz and Patty? They are still Kid's weapons right? I think I will see Black*star, and maybe Tsubaki. Who else will I see? Will it be hard? And what about those girls from Soul eater not, will I see them!? Will I be in their class? Will I get a partner?! Who is my teacher!? Should I bring my Soul eater books? A million things were running through my head. They just got me even more excited.

My stomach gurgled. I was hungry. I went into the kitchen and there was a sack of breakfast for me from mom. I grabbed it and put it in one of my bags. I will eat it later.

I sat on the couch and tried to cool down. I watched some TV for awhile. It barely helped at all at calming my thoughts.

And Just in case your wondering….I was watching Chowder…I love that show…

**K.P.O.V.**

I walked up to Roxy's door. I was nervous a little bit about this whole thing. Talking to her mom was very awkward, but eventually we got her to agree to let Roxy attend the school.

I knocked on the door and waited. It was nice and sunny out. It was about noon. Is it possible for her to be asleep still?  
Then I heard a big crashing sound, some cursing, another big crashing sound, then the door opened to Roxy.

She had her glasses on as always, some short sleeved black shirt with anime on it, (That's what she usually wears but the anime and logo's vary…) jeans, and neon green tennis shoes. Her dark brown/black hair was down to her shoulders and it was brushed nicely, but it always seems to have a few stray hairs, making it appear messy.

"H-hello. " She said pushing her glasses up.

She wasn't that much shorter than me, and she was skinny. She really was a nerd. Its hard to believe that she is the weapon father was so worried about. She seems so puny and useless, and very innocent. Her weapon form is still unknown, but the blades seem so jagged and sharp, and dark. They don't fit her at all.

"Hey. Do you have your things? Are you ready to go?" I ask calmly.

"Y-yup!" She said blushing, obviously nervous and excited for this. I nodded as she grabbed her bags and walked with me, closing the door behind her softly.

" How do we get there? Can't you just open a portal or something…"

"Well…when I did that one time…it was a mistake. We can open portals but we never will know where they go. I was really angry that time at Black*star, so I made a portal with out thinking it through… that's why we have a main portal set up. It's in an empty ally somewhere and only people we grant can see it and use it. It teleports you to the desert a little ways away from the Dwma."

"Oh…o-okay. I understand." Then we walked off down the road in silence.

**R.P.O.V.**

Everything was awkward. The whole walk into town people were staring at us, especially Kid. We were silent the whole time. I was nervous and clumsily walking on my feet, looking around at the town and its people. I never stopped fidgeting around. Kid was calm and had a bored look on his face. He walked with out stumbling like me, and didn't really look around much.

"We're here." He said, leading me into the abandoned ally.

I watched fascinated as he lifted up his arms and did weird motions with his hands, then opening a portal. But he wasn't really opening it, it was already there, but now its visible and useable. Next he made Beelzebub apear, his skateboard, that could fly.

"Um…" I looked at him nervously as he got on.

"C'mon, just put your feet behind mine and hold on to me." He moved his feet up a little bit to make room for me on Beelzebub.

"…n-no." I answer blushing.

"Why not?!" He asked annoyed.

"I would love to ride on your magical flying skateboard, but its to awkward, I-I cant…"

He smirked and blushed a tad. Or maybe I was just seeing things. "Just get on. Unless you want to walk through the scorching desert all day and all night until you get there."

"O-okay…" I grabbed on his shoulders awkwardly and stepped my feet behind him. _Awkward awkward awkward…_ I chanted in my head. I could feel him smirking._ # ^ #^$&($ % so awkward!_

The board wobbled a little bit, and I held onto him tighter. It slowed into the portal, and I felt the world I knew being left behind. The portal was disappearing behind us as we went through. All of a sudden a massive warmth came through me. We were out in the blazing hot sun in the world of Soul eater.

I looked around me fascinated. I watched the sun. The sun here is so weird, it has a face and it laughs. It's also scary in a way, because it looks like its going to rape everyone, but I thought it was so cool. I was here in the world of Soul eater! That was so cool! The very own Soul eater sun everybody!

"Welcome to my world." Kid said to me. We were in the middle of the desert but I could see death city in the distance. It was far away but I could even see the academy.

"Wow…" I breathed. All of a sudden his skateboard picked up a lot of speed and I squeezed him tighter to attempt to stay on. He chuckled.  
"My name isn't really Kid Albarn, Its Death the Kid, but you can still call me Kid if you like."

I suddenly thought of something. "Um, you didn't just leave my mom a note that says, "We have your daughter, Love Death." Did you? Because if you did, there is probably cops out looking for my body right now." I say.

He chuckled. "Of course not, nothing like that. I had spoken to your mom and she is fully aware of where you are. She has agreed to let you attend the school, and she also promised on her life to keep this world a secret."

"O-okay." I nodded fascinated. Slowly we approached the city, and it was amazing. We went through and came to the Dwma, and I was amazed. The academy was perfectly symmetrical, and it was huge. Bigger then I could ever imagine. I didn't realize how big it was. The big candles were awesome, and the three skulls were so cool. Three black balls floated in the air, and if you looked real closely, you could see it made another of the skulls.

Kid slowed the skateboard down. He was gonna land at the bottom of the stairs. I thought how they made it look so hard to climb up them.

"Wait! Kid! Before you land!" He stopped the skateboard in mid air.

"What?!"

"Can you maybe, land at the top of the stairs…so we don't have to climb them all?" I ask nervously.

"I suppose." He sighed amused. "That isn't an excuse to hold on to me longer is it?" he chuckled.

"No way!" I felt my dark blush that he couldn't see crawl on to my cheeks.

"Hold on." He said. All of a sudden we were crashing down through the air to the ground at the top of the stairs. I felt my life go by me. We were landing at a deadly speed. "Gah!" I squeezed him. He chuckled and smirked.

"You can let go now." I opened my eyes that I had squeezed shut. We had landed and I was alive. I let go quickly and stumble off his skateboard. I scowled and blushed.

He just laughed then made Beelzebub disappear.

"Alright, here we are! My fathers school!" he said proudly. "I am a grim reaper, my dad is known as lord death. He is the grim reaper. We need to go and see him in the death room." He said with a composed look.

I just nodded. I was still amazed and fascinated by everything, every little detail made me excited. Now I was going to go see lord death! I looked around at everything with curiosity on the way there.

When we entered Dwma, there were a lot of twists and turns. I'm easily gonna get lost here. I just know it. Soon we came to a long and creepy hallway with creepy but cool things that were supposed to be used to cut off your head. I had morbid thoughts of them just crashing down and cutting your neck, spilling blood as your head bounced off, and- Okay that's enough thoughts for today.

We walked into the death room, a room that seemed endless with a blue sky and clouds that moved. There was windows up high and the room was impenetrable from the outside. This was the death room! I was inside the death room! This is awesome! I mentally squealed while I nervously and quietly walked behind Kid.

"Hello! Hello! Wassup! Hiya Kid! I see you've successfully brought back Roxy to get her memory erased. Good job! But sadly, we weren't able to get the weapon in time." said a voice from inside the room. It was the real lord death! He looked just like he did from the show/manga. He was really really tall. I had to crane my neck to see his goofy mask. He had the same goofy voice too. This was awesome!

Kid smiled. "No, I completed both missions. There is no need in removing her memories. She has been the weapon this whole time."

"Oh really?! You killed one two birds with one stone havnt you!? You completed both missons! Good job! Roxy, welcome to the Dwma! Do you know what we do here?"

"Y-yup. To keep tainted souls from becoming kishin…right?" Kid looked surprised that I knew that.

"Yeah! That is correct! Im sure you will be very happy here!"

"Oh." Kid remembered. "Roxy was wondering if she could attend the N.o.t. class…to learn to control her abilities and then go home and keep them secret."

"Hmm…that's a good idea...but im not sure…I will see what I can do. But before you attend school here, you need to take an entrance test!" He said joyfully while folding his huge hands.

"An entrance test?" Kid asked confused.

I didn't know they had entrance tests, but I'm guessing by Kid's reaction, they don't usually have them. I wonder…

"Don't worry! Its pretty easy! You will take it tomorrow! For now you can look around the school and observe the kids here and what its like. Kid can show you around, you can go to classes today and observe what happens there. Oh and then you can get settled when the day is over and stay at Kid's house. You will live there while you stay at the Dwma. Be sure to get back here by 1:00 tomorrow to take your entrance test. Buh byeeee!" Then we said good bye and I followed Kid out of the room.

"Hmm…where should we go first…" he pondered. "I guess I can show you around the school first for a little while…come on Roxy, lets go."

"O-okay.." I followed him as he showed me around, first we went to the empty cafeteria. I looked around amazed at everything. Then we went to the nurses office to say hello nurse Medusa, who was really happy and cheerful. She had her hair like it always was, and a white nurse coat.

"Our nurse is a witch by the way." He said calmly to me, not bothering to keep this voice down.

"Is she evil?" I asked. Is she evil here? What time is this taking place…. I wonder…this is confusing.

"Ha-ha no, don't worry. We used to hunt witches, but some of them are good, like Eruka and Mizune. Eruka is a frog witch, Mizune is a rat witch, and our lovely witch nurse Medusa is a snake witch."

"Oh, okay." I replyed fascinated.

**Iluv:** There isn't really a plot to this story, its just about Roxy and her life at Dwma. So there isn't really any evil or enemy's, but things to happen in the future. And Asura is in this, only he is very scared of people. XD Medusa and Eruka and everyone, they are friends with the academy and stuff, its cool…Back to the story! Im sorry for interrupting!

After awhile of different places being shown to me, we headed to the N.o.t. classroom where I might be going. Hopefully.  
Kid opened the door slowly and we walked in. The class stared at us. Sid looked up from his lesson. He had blue skin and looked the same. Things weren't very different here, were they?

"Hey Kid, whats going on?" the class had noticed me standing closely behind him and they all started whispering curiously. I blushed at the attention.

"This is Roxy. She is new and may be a new student in your class. She was also the weapon that my father had been so worried about. I am just showing her around and thought to stop by."  
I looked around to see if I could recognize anyone from Soul eater not. And there I saw them, Meme, Anya, and Tsugumi all looking down at me from the back of the class curiously. And Akane and Clay too.

"So. You found the weapon after all. That's good to hear. Class, this is Roxy, she will be staying at Dwma for a year. She might even be in this class." Sid says.

"H-Hi…" I say shyly while looking around at the class, occasionally looking at the main characters of Soul eater not. They looked even more curious that I was mostly staring at them.

"Will Roxy be needing a partner? Here, put this on, just in case. " Sid said handing me an object. I was excited, I was actually here with Sid!

I put it on my shirt. It was a thing that said "Weapon." That got me even more excited.

"T-thank you.. " I smiled shyly. Kid smiled.

"Well, we better be going now. We interrupting your class, sorry. Bye."

"No problem. Thanks for stopping by. We were having problems with finding something to do anyway." Sid said.

Then we left. "Off to class crescent moon." Kid said, with my following quietly and shyly behind. The door closed behind us but I could hear whispers and talking behind us.

We got there and it was almost the same thing. I recognized a lot more people in this class though. We opened the door and there was another class but a little smaller this time.

"Ah, Kid. There you are. Back from your mission huh? Did you have any luck?" I hear doctor Stein say. He had grey hair, with the screw sticking out of his head and it was so cool. He had stitches on his face and glasses, a creepy smirk plastered on and an amused look in his green/grey eyes. His lab coat lazily touching the floor. He sat in his chair.

I again looked around the class room. I saw Maka who was smiling at me, and Soul right next to her who was frowning at me. Black*star looked at me with a mixture of things, ammusement, dissapointment, jealousy, and a lot of happiness. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona gave me curious looks. I even saw Ox ford and Harvar, and Kim and Jacquelyn. Kilik ws also there with his weapons. I couldn't find Hero, I hadn't the time.  
Liz and Patty's looks were the most curios I think because I was with Kid.

"I had great luck. I had brought back the weapon." I was shy and nervously hiding behind Kid, with out touching him.

"Good. " professor Stein smiled. He noticed me there. "Hey, who you got here?" He said tilting his head to get a better look.

"This is Roxy….Quit hiding…say hello. She is the weapon. She might be apart of the N.o.t. class but there is also a chance that she could be in this one."

Kid moved so that I could be seen better by the class.

"Hello…" I say obviously nervous.

Maka waved happily. She was happy that I decided to come. Soul was not. I think he was mad at me. Black*star was jealous of Kid because he wanted to be the one to complete the mission and get all the attention.

"Class, time to pack up for lunch." Doctor Stein said calmly. Everyone ran down in a giant mob and went to lunch except for the gang that I recognized. Ox shook my hand and left with Kim and his gang leaving the rest here. Stein rid on his chair out, falling down as he usually does.

"Hi Roxy! Im glad you came! Maybe we can be friends!" Maka said to me.

"Y-yeah" I smiled." I-I'm sorry I didn't go w-with you…I was just…scared." I said.

"I know. Its okay! I would be to if someone from a different world did that to me."

Kid gave a confused look. "You tried to get her to come back here too?"

"Yeah…I came to get Soul when he came to try. But I sensed her soul wavelength and just couldn't help myself. It didn't seem right, and I had to check it out…you know?"

"Soul too huh." Kid said calmy but with a slightly annoyed tone. Soul's frown deepend at that.

"I…I'm sorry about that…" I said to Soul.

Soul smiled brightly. "Its cool." he said. His smile was warm, but in his eyes it was a fake smile. Only I could see it though.

"You're a bit of a nerd huh!" I hear from next to me. All of a sudden Black*star has his arm around me.

"Uh..Yeah.." I laugh and blush friendly.

Crona smiles at me shyly. Weird. I don't see Crona smile often. Why is he doing that?

**Iluv:** I have no idea if Crona is a boy or what, I just call him a he because he doesn't deserve to be called an it. If you think/want Crona to be a girl, Just mentally change he to she. J

**CRONA. P.O.V.**

I smiled at Roxy. I couldn't help it. She reminded me so much of my self. She seemed shy and nervous. I liked that. I wanted to be her friend. Its nice to be around someone like me for once. Maybe she will understand me.

She caught me staring and smiling. She gave me a kind of curious look. "H-hi there" she smiled and blushed. I did the same. I could feel eyes turn to us. Kid smiled at us. Maka smiled at me. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty made their way over here curious.

I hope she will like me.

**R.P.O.V.**

"Hey." said Liz. "H-hi.." I started getting nervous. But it was okay. I was happy. Here was everyone. Im so lucky. Maybe they will even be my friends!

Black*stars arm was still wrapped around my shoulder, it was akward so I moved so it fell off. Black*star chuckled.

All of a sudden I was on the ground. Patty gave me a big tackle/hug

"Your gonna live with us huh?! I bet we are gonna be friends!" She said all happy laughing like Patty always does. Liz laughed.

Everyone was smiling happy. Except for Soul. I could just feel him glaring at me.

When I got off the ground, Maka asked me something. "Wanna go eat lunch with us!?" She smiled.

"Yeah sure…I didn't eat anyway.."

Then we all went to lunch.

**Chapter 6 end!~**

**Authors note:** Why is this chapter so long?! Seriously! Oh well, sometimes its good to have long chapters. :P I have no idea why its taking so long to get this story going….but oh well. Like I literally planned for her to be at the Dwma at chapter 3. XD why am I making it so long and drawn out!? Also, why am I making Soul such a butthead!? I like Soul, he's cool, but why?! Maybe he is just jealous of Roxy's amazing nerd powers…well…I will figure out why eventually. :3

~Iluv


End file.
